100 Songs NejiTenten
by Hanako Yumi
Summary: "Dear Neji, Ever since I came to this school I liked you. You probably don't even know me, but I wanted to ask if you ever wanted to go out with me one day. Loveeeee, Tenten." That note made me change. And in the end... it worked.
1. When It Was Me

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: I was listening to music and reading fanfictions and this one story matched with the song I was listening to. I thought that every song could be changed into a story. So I use either my favorite songs or random songs to create Neji and Tenten oneshots! The bolded parts are what Tenten thinks. The italics is the song. The regular writing is what's going on. I hope you like this! Oh and I don't own any songs.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**When It was Me**

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like_

"Oh Neji-kun!! You're so strong!!"

**That was Aiko. She's new to Kohana and she's not a ninja, but guess what? She was a model and she did acting. Aiko has stra****ight brown hair and green eyes. She was the one who stole my love. Neji…**

"Aiko. You always say that." Neji responded.

"That's cause your perfect! Your strong, smart, and so hot!! We're a perfect match."

**So what if Aiko has everything she wanted. Everything a girl wanted. What makes her different? The difference is compared to me she's perfect. That's what Neji wanted. Perfect…**

Aiko ran to Neji held his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Neji smiled.

**Not that fake smile. The smile where he felt safe and happy. **

Neji grabbed her in a hug.

**She's 5'5 and he's 5'10. It sickens me to watch him bend down to kiss her head. How they hugged and how he could hug her like a teddy bear. It just looked right. They looked right together. **

* * *

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

**They always went out to eat together. He always offered for me to come. I did once and they forgot that I was even there. It's not like I'm jealous. I just want to be her or well have everything she has.**

Neji looked at the magazine where Aiko was in. He smiled at every picture of her. He had a 10 full boxes of magazines. All of them with Aiko in them. When he watched her act he gave that loving gaze. That amazed gaze. The gaze he gave me hearing my first song in the restaurant.

**He was hypnotized. He forgot about me. He forgot the memories he had. The memories we shared. He forgot that he loved me. He forgot that I was the one he wanted. Him… Neji… Neji Hyuga.**

* * *

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

**I always thought what made her better? The answer always came up. Looks, fame, job, etc. She was perfect like a robot. I couldn't beat that. If I tried it still wouldn't matter. **

Then, that day happened.

"Do you Neji Hyuga take Aiko Hana as your wife."

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"Aiko??"

Aiko's stuff was gone. The jewelry and money was gone also. What was left was Neji's stuff and a letter. A letter that said, "You idiot."

Neji realized that Aiko liked him for the money and the fame. He wished for Tenten to come back. How he wished, but that wish never came true because Tenten had the dream life she always wanted. Tenten became a Uchiha and a famous singer. And it was true that Tenten wasn't jealous of Aiko. She loved the life she had. And when Neji turned on the radio he heard her singing and the song was for Neji.

_When it was me_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. This song is by Paula DeAnda. I really like this song. Please review!! If you don't get the story here's the summary of this chapter.

Neji and Tenten dated, but when Aiko (the perfect girl) came in. Neji fell in love with her. Tenten was jealous at first, but knew that Aiko would cheat on him. When Neji and Aiko married, a month later she left with the money. And Tenten was married to Sasuke and became a singer. And the first song she made was When it was me and it was for Neji.


	2. When I Grow Up

* * *

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: Tenten is OOC and she has a really different role on what people usually put her in. She is very popular and spoiled in this chapter. Don't blame me!! Umm… I will now try updating earlier and on time. Cause I learned on the other account I sucked on updating. So please read the chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**When I grow up**

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name_

On the first day of school, the sophomore brunette stomped through the hall with pride in her new outfit. She was the daughter of a billionaire. Everyone gossiped about her on the first day. Girls either got jealous or said she was a slut. The boys either called her sexy, hated her or fainted.

Tenten just ignored all the boys calling her sexy and trying to talk to her. The only guy she cared was her dad and Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga was the hottest guy in the whole school and he was a junior. She was the hottest girl in the whole school. She thought they were the best couple and everyone thought so too. How did she know this? All in the Kohana Boarding School News Paper. She checked that paper 24/7.

She was sure Neji liked her, but Neji only a 25 interest in her. 75 went to Sachi. Everyone got so happy when Sachi was around. Her name does mean joy. Sachi was 2nd hottest girl in the paper. Tenten hated Sachi, but was glad that she was dating Neji. Yes, they were dating.

* * *

**Gym Class**

"Anyone know where Tenten and Sachi are?" Gai asked.

Everyone shook their head until a door slamed.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Just had some people run into me." Tenten exclaimed.

Girls screamed, "Tenten-san! Hi!! You're so pretty!" Tenten smirked. Boys yelled, "What's up sexy? I think I just saw an angel." Neji didn't even look up.

Then, Sachi came in saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Gai sensei! Someone bumped into me and asked for directions. And I just was tutoring this kid!"

Neji perked up like a dog who heard their name. Girls and guys were heading to Sachi talking about regular stuff and how she was so nice. Sachi then looked at Neji and winked at him.

Tenten's face got all red. She ran to Neji hugging his arm and saying, "Neji! Take me out to dinner tonight! Kay?"

* * *

_Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me _

**Tenten's POV**

Okay… so what if I like the attention. I was like that ever since I was 5. It's not like people hate having attention. I'm just a person who loves it more than usually. I'd do anything to get it. Just like break Sachi's heart.

* * *

_You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say _

_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

I don't know what it's like to not be popular. I never had that before. I always had a least a little attention. I always thought I would be famous. I wanted to be an actress.

* * *

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have boobies_

_  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But what you want doesn't always come out the way you wanted it. I'm an actress and I hate it. Random people all know me, I'm number one chick, and I'm on magazines. People follow me everyday. They want to know your private life and they want to know everything about you.

Sachi? She's a famous doctor. And guess what? She's married to Neji Hyuga. He dumped me after seeing how arrogant I was and how demanding I was.

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it _

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter Tenten didn't with Neji. She will the next chapter. I don't really like this song, but my friend does and she loved Neji and Tenten too. So I wrote this for her. If you want to see how Tenten and Sachi look in this chapter go to narutopeoplez./Pics?previewy&cr6

Please review!_  
_


	3. Bye Bye

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: No this is not sad even though the song is sorta sad. Well, it is sorta sad, but this chapter Neji and Tenten end together. Sorry that I didn't update regularly. I'm making a youtube video so I'm very sorry. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bye Bye**

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

"Tenten! Tenten! Come back!! It's too dangerous." Neji yelled while chasing Tenten.

Tenten ran back into the forest while Lee and Gai were fighting the sound ninjas.

"LEE!! LEE!! Where are you? Gai-sensei where's Lee?" Tenten asked Gai. Gai looked down and was about to answer until they heard a voice.

"Tenten. I'm here. I always wanted to tell you I loved you." Lee quietly said until he closed his eyes that he would never open again.

Tenten hugged tightly and yelled, "Lee! Don't leave!! Please don't leave me!! Don't leave me!!" Neji had to grab Tenten and get Tenten away. Gai held Lee in his arms.

'Lee… don't leave. Please!'

* * *

Tenten got up. She was in the hospital. She remembered that Lee protected her and pushed her to Neji. Lee fought for her. Cared for her. Died for her. All she did was watch. Tenten tried to get up, but felt someone. Neji. He slept in the room and never came out until she woke up. Neji's eyes snapped open. Neji grabbed Tenten and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Tenten. I'm sorry I didn't help you. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry that I let Lee die. I'm so sorry. "

Tenten cried while hugging Neji.

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together  
_

Ever since Lee died. Neji always was at Tenten's side. He warmed up to her. He even asked her out. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for 4 years. Tenten turned 19 and Neji turned 20. They spent everytime together. On holidays, training, and missions. Neji wouldn't go on a mission without Tenten. He had to make sure she was safe. For Lee and for her. Tenten and Neji were on Anbu. Neji got in when he was 17 and Tenten just got in. Tenten always thought if Lee were here would he be happy? Would he proud? Would he still love her?

* * *

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

"You Tenten Hyuga are invited to sing at one of our famous concert on November 27. Please come. We will very much appreciate it." November 27… Lee's birthday. Tenten didn't want to sing on Lee's birthday, but she didn't want to miss this chance. She wished he could poof in that minute and he could talk to her. She wished he was next to her at that minute. She wished he didn't die. Then, she had an idea. She took out her music sheets and started to think.

* * *

**November 27**

"Now someone who attended to our school 3 years ago Tenten Hyuga."

"Well, this is for a person who protected me. Who loved me. Who helped me. Who supported me. And who died for me. This is for Rock Lee." And finally at that moment she saw Lee's smiling at her.

_Bye bye_

* * *

A/N: If you didn't get it. 4 Years ago Lee died because Team Gai were on a mission and then Tenten was surrounded by sounds ninjas until Lee came and pushed Tenten to Neji and told him to take her away. Lee died because too many sound ninjas surrounded him. Tenten fainted and woke up in the hospital. Ever since Lee died, Neji always stayed by Tenten's side. 4 years later Neji and Tenten were in anbu and when Tenten turn 21 Neji asked her to marry him. Tenten got invited to sing at a concert on Lee's birthday. Tenten's gift to Lee was singing Bye Bye to him. And at the end of the song Tenten saw Lee in the crowd smiling. I really like this song. And I hope the story was good and I hope you don't cry or get sad or anything.


	4. No Air

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: I got inspired to write this from a show So you Think you Can Dance. This pair Katie and Joshua danced to this song with a really great story along with it. So I decided to write a chapter with the same plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No Air**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

"Tenten I love you." Neji said before handing something to her. Tenten smiled and then looked at the note.

* * *

Dear Neji Hyuga,

You have been chosen to go on the war with other men. We need your help so please accompany us.etc.etc.etc

From,

Kohana General.

Tenten couldn't believe this. She was losing him. He might die in the war.

* * *

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Neji couldn't sleep in his tent. It was his first day on war. He didn't get hurt, but he did see many other people get hurt and die. Neji killed many people too and thought if Tenten were on the war would she even kill one person. Neji wished he was with Tenten. He wished he didn't need to go.

Neji went outside jumped on a tree branch and watched the moon. It was a full moon… he wondered if Tenten was looking at the moon too.

"Neji… I miss you. Are you looking at the moon?" Tenten asked.

* * *

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Tenten was the person and Neji was the air. Together they could live, but with the air gone the person is dying. Tenten is that person who's dying without air. She needed Neji with her.

* * *

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

"Tenten! I'm back! I'm back!!" Neji yelled out to the crowd.

He saw Tenten running to him with open arms. He hugged her so tight. It has been 4 years since he saw her. She was like an angel to him. Neji worked so hard and when the war finished he ran to Kohana just to be with Tenten.

* * *

"NEJI! THE SOUND ARE HERE!! GET UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!" Someone yelled to him.

Neji got up. He wasn't in Kohana. He couldn't see Tenten. Neji was going to end this war and come back alive for Tenten.

* * *

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_

It was 4 years and Neji still didn't come back. Tenten was about to give up until she heard yelling and crying. Tenten went outside at the front and saw the men in the war coming back. All the women found their husband, boyfriend, dad, uncle, friend, brother, etc.

Until there were 6 women and Tenten and no men walking back. All of them starting crying, but Tenten knew Neji was coming. She knew he stayed alive for her. Then, she saw a shadow slowly walking toward Kohana. When the shadow got closer it was Neji carrying 6 injured men on his back.

Tenten cried so much. She ran to Neji just like Neji dreamt. Neji smiled and the 6 women ran to him as well. They thanked him for carrying their guys. Neji hugged Tenten and gave her a kiss. "I told you I would come back." Tenten smiled.

_No Air_

* * *

A/N: Again this plot is from "So You Think you Can Dance." I just changed it a bit. Summary for this chapter: Neji had to go to war and Tenten didn't want him to. Neji went and on the first day they both looked on the moon. 4 years later all the men came back except Neji and 6 other guys. Later Neji comes carrying 6 men. Neji and Tenten go back together. Happily Ever After. The END!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. I'm in Heaven When you Kiss Me

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruIno, NarutoHinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: This idea came from a youtube video. I really liked this song so I decided that this chapter would have the whole song. Hinata isn't as shy and doesn't stutter. Tenten acts a little girly and is really kidish. Sakura has a dark side. Ino is kinda normal. SOOOOOOOO…. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I****'m in Heaven (When you kiss me)**

"Remember the talent show is in 3 days! So… today I'm giving you free period to practice. If you're not in it. Feel free to do whatever you want." Kurenai sensei exclaimed.

"TENTEN!! I can't believe you lost your whole book of lyrics! It's your special book remember? You wrote all of them, but never memorized one?!" yelled Sakura and Ino.

Tenten wailed. "But-but-I-I have-"

"Guys don't bully Tenten. The good thing is that we memorized our lines and the band already knows their part. Right?" Hinata said.

They nodded. "Well, since there is nothing to pratice I'm going to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura skipped away.

"Seriously that girl is obsessed with her boyfriend." Ino sighed out. Hinata and Tenten nodded along.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!! WANT TO HANG OUT?" Sakura said so loudly that Sasuke's hair went out of position for a moment. (It's Sasuke's hair! The one with the chicken butt! It doesn't seem like his hair goes out of place.)

"Sorry, Sakura. We're practicing." Sasuke dully said while fixing his hair. Sasuke pushed Sakura back to the girls and went to the guys.

"HE DID NOT JUST PUSH ME AWAY. YOU WILL PAY SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled. Then, went to her darkish side.

**Next day…**

"I found my lyrics on the computer!! We could give it to guys to sing them!" Tenten exclaimed.

"We could ask Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke-kun to sing them." When Hinata said Sasuke, Sakura started mumbling things and one of them was one day I'm going to poison all his tomatoes.

"We can't. Each person or group is only allowed to perform once. And they are already performing." Ino pointed out.

"Beaver's house." Tenten exclaimed.

"Do you mean damn?"

"NO. I meant beaver's house!" Tenten exclaimed again.

* * *

**Talent Show**

"And last and not least SHIT!!" Temari announced.

"WHOO GO SHIT!!" Karin screamed.

"You do know you just said go shit which actually means go poop." Sai said.

Karin shrugged.

Hinata and Ino came out. Hinata went on the keyboard and Ino got her tambourine. They were waiting for the drummer and sound effects person. And then Naruto and Shikamaru came out. Naruto and Shikamaru winked at them. Then, they started. Tenten came out wearing a black tubetop and a black ruffled skirt a little over the knees. Sakura came out after Tenten wearing a long baby blue shirt that stopped at the thighs and wore white leggings with a cropped jean jacket.

Tenten:

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

Sakura:

_You captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation_

_guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

Tenten:

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

Tenten and Sakura:

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

Then, Sasuke came out and sang:

_You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes_

Neji finally came out and sang:

_You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

Neji and Sasuke dirty danced with Tenten and Sakura

Tenten & Sakura:

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist

Neji dipped Tenten and kissed her. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her. Naruto quickly pecked Hinata. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's wrist and pecked Ino. The guys all asked the girls, "Are you in heaven right now?" And the girls all nodded.

_Every time that we kiss _

A/N: I'm sorry! This chapter wasn't my best. I guess I'm slacking off. When I look at this it seems mostly lyrics and not story sentences. SO I'm sorry. I'll try my best the next chapter! Also, I know I rushed a lot. It's a habit of mine. Review!_  
_


	6. Notice Me

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: Hi!! I'm sorry I didn't follow the update list as usual, but I owe you so here is chapter 6. I thought of this story what will happen after I graduate and blah blah blah, but please review! Even though you didn't read the chapter yet! And I'm sorry this is a bit sad. Someone does die sorry!

**Chapter 6**

**Notice Me**

_Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,_

**Tenten's POV**

As usual Kakashi isn't here yet. That gives me time to give Neji my note and maybe he'll return my feelings! That's probably not going to happen. Everyone says he is going out with Ino. "Tenten tell us why you're in this school again? Tell us where your parents are and where you live." Ino asked me. She was trying to embarrass me like always. I didn't answer.

"Oh, that's right you pushed 5 people down the stairs and they all got a broken arm or leg. Didn't your parents disown you and left you with a mobil house?" Everyone either laughed or just stared at me like I was an alien. I gripped the note in my hand tight.

Sakura skipped over and grabbed the note out. "Attention everyone. Listen to this love letter. Dear Neji, Ever since I came to this school I liked you. You probably don't even know me, but I wanted to ask if you ever wanted to go out with me one day. Loveeeee, Tenten." Sakura exclaimed like a lovesick fangirl.

I took one glance at Neji and he wasn't even looking. Before everyone stared laughing or teasing me, I ran away. Far away.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Once I stepped in the room Ino held my arm and kissed my cheek. She was my so-called girlfriend. I pushed her away and sat in my seat and took one glance at the shy nervous girl in the corner of the room. Tenten... Apparently Inocaught this glance and started asking Tenten questions that she already knew. But they were personal questions. Everyone started laughing. I felt really bad for her, but didn't show it. Until I heard a fangirl voice saying, "Dear Neji, Ever since I came to this school I liked you. You probably don't even know me, but I wanted to ask if you ever wanted to go out with me one day. Loveeeee, Tenten." It didn't sound like Tenten's voice. After that, I just heard a door closing. She probably left.

* * *

_If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me._

**Tenten's POV**

I hate Ino and Sakura. They love toturing me don't they? Well, since Neji didn't even notice that, maybe I'll change my hair style and my clothes! I can't believe I'm doing this for a guy! I just hope it works.

**The Next Day**

I ran into the classroom seeing that Kakashi-sensei and every person in the class was reading some book. I started getting nervous.

"May I help you young lady?" Kakashi asked me.

"Umm... Kakashi-sensei... I'm Tenten. I'm really sorry I am late, but I could explain."

When I said I was Tenteneveryone stared. Maybe my new look was actually helping. I cut my long wavy hair into a short shoulder lenght hair. Instead of the split bangs I got side bangs covering my left eye. I had a sun glasses on my head, a white tubetop with a red belt, skinny jeans, and black pumps. Even Sakura and Ino stared at the new me. The only person that wasn't looking was Neji.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Someone crashed into the classroom. It was a girl who had the same big brown eyes like Tenten. She must be an idiot for disturbing Kakashi when he's reading Icha Icha Paradise. I kept reading my book until she said she was Tenten. I took glances, but never stared like she was a piece of meat.

* * *

_I'm not like the rest,  
I dont care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,_

**Tenten's POV**

I took my seat with Kakashi's approval. I sighed. Neji didn't really know how hard I was working for him. Doesn't he get I'm different? Doesn't he get that I don't care that he is rich, smart, and hot? Well... I do care that he's hot a little bit, but at least I like him for being him? Today was the day I was going to confess to him. Not on a note. I felt brave. Class went by fast and I still didn't know what to say to him. My 1st idea was like, "Hey Neji. What's up? How come you're not hanging out with your girlfriend? I don't have a boyfriend so... you wanna go out?" My 2nd idea was, "Yo yo Neji! Waz up my hommie? Wanna like chill together one day?" Scatch that horrible idea. I went to look for Neji. There he was surrounded by girls again.

2 mini Tenten's came. "Tenten. Go home and eat. Tell him later when your alone." The angel Tenten said.

"Are you kidding? She has to confess right now. You don't know if you keep waiting and waiting and he's taken. Push those girl outta your way and tell him." The devil Tenten said.

Tenten turned around and went with the angel's idea.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I finally got to eat my lunch in peace with no fangirls. I actually wanted someone to eat with me. I wanted Tenten to eat with me. Well, I'll see her in class. It doesn't matter anymore. I walked in the room. Everyone was there except Tenten. "Where do you think Tenten is now?" Hinata asked me. Ino heard this and told Hinata, "Probably pushing people down the stairs." Hinata's eyes widened.

Kakashi came and said, "Class I'm sorry I was late. I had a meeting."

Naruto yelled, "YEA RIGHT!"

Kakashi didn't have that guilt or that nervous look. He looked sad. "Actually no. Tenten... she died. She was walking back until a car hit her. The car didn't know he hit her so she died."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then, he heard "Neji. Have you finally notice? Did you notice me? I'm glad. You notice me when I'm gone right? Good thing I'm gone forever. Thanks Neji. Thanks for making my dream come true."

And at that moment, I actually cried.

_I'll get you to notice me._

A/N: Corny and crappy! I'm sorry. I'm a horrible writer! Please review though.

* * *


	7. What Hurts the Most

Title: 100 Songs NejiTenten

Author: Hanako Yumi

Parings: NejiTenten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The title says it all. Each song sort of represents a part of Neji and Tenten's life.

A/N: I'm sorry for the crappy and corny chapter yesterday, but I hope this one is better. It may seem sad, so don't blame me. This is not a high school chapter. It's sorta a mission and regular life chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What Hurts the Most**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Rain was dripping all around her in her run down and empty house. She couldn't go to sleep. Not cause of the rain. It was because he left. Left her without saying anything, but "Take care, Tenten." He left to train. All of the strongest Jonin had to go train to get ready for the Anbu exams. Who went? Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, ad Neji. Sakura being the medic and inhuman strength went.

Hinata knew how to felt, but Tenten had it worse. Tenten's family was Neji and Lee. Losing them was everything to here. She always regretted, but Hinata knew the truth.

* * *

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

Tenten blamed herself. She blamed herself for letting them go. She blamed herself for not saying anything. She blamed herself for not telling them she loved them. She blamed herself for not telling Neji how much he ment to her. She watched them walk out of the gate in the cold air. She watched all of their retreating backs. She remembered what everyone who left said to her.

* * *

_"Hn..." -Sasuke_

_"Don't worry Tennie! We'll be back before you know it!" -Sakura_

_"Be sure to bring me ramen when I come back!" -Naruto_

_"Why am I going again?" -Shikamaru_

_"Akamaru and I are gonna miss Kohana even though it's only 2 years." -Kiba_

_"..." -Shino_

_"YOSH TEN! WE'LL BE BACK! DON'T WORRY!! WE'LL MAKE YOU PROUD! OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER!" -Lee_

_"Take care, Tenten." -Neji_

* * *

Why didn't she go? She wanted to, but Neji held her back. Was she that weak that she would hold him down? No, it was so she wouldn't be anbu and get hurt. It was so she didn't die.

* * *

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

At 5:00 Tenten woke up. It was the time when Neji and her would go and train. She tried to sleep and got out of bed at 8:00. She regretted on even letting him stop her. She regretted on letting them go without her. She regretted for doing things to hurt herself. Tenten worked hard and trained. Soon she was able to live in an apartment and one day the new ninja came. His name was Hiroshi. His specialty was medical and he worked with a snow tiger and a pheonix. Tenten gave up and forgot about all of them. Hiroshi took a liking in Tenten and she did too. Hiroshi asked her to marry him and that day they came back.

A big crowd were around them. All saying they look different, they missed them. Smiling, laughing and crying. Neji and Lee were looking for a girl. The girl with twin buns. They found her with a man on one knee. She turned and smiled at them and said, "Welcome back."

_What hurts the Most_

* * *

A/N: GREAT! ANOTHER CRAPPY CHAPTER. I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I SUCK AT THIS. And I'm sorry that Neji and Tenten didn't end together. The next 5 chapters are happy. The next song is One Step at A Time by: Jordan Sparks. I'm planning on doing a boy singer, but I can't seem to think of a song. I know I'm doing Low by Flo Rida and maybe Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown. Any suggestions? Please review!

* * *


End file.
